Dedications 3: Finally Found
by Tears Of Pearls
Summary: Another Dedication. Rachel gets a suprise call from Tobias...


****

Dedications 3:

Finally Found

Rachel raced into the woods. _Where are they?_ she wondered. Cassie had called and said there was an urgent meeting. Rachel tensed. _What was wrong? What happened? Where **were** they?_ She paused. _What if someone had…?_ Rachel buried that thought and continued on.

Flustered she arrived at Tobias's meadow, where Cassie had said to meet them. It was empty. What if I'm too late? She was just about to morph Eagle and look for the others when she heard something. 

"Rachel!" Tobias called. 

Rachel whipped around. Tobias! In human morph? She frowned; he didn't sound in any danger. 

Carefully she walked over to the edge f the sunlit clearing, towards Tobias's voice. The looming trees cast a gloomy shadow in sharp contrast with the sunny patches that slipped through from the canopy above. Rachel just made out the figure of Tobias walking away from her through the shaded woods. 

"Hey Tobias, wait up!" she called. 

He turned back at her and grinned, then kept walking faster. Perplexed, Rachel followed. 

After following Tobias for a while, suddenly the forest opened up in front of Rachel. There was a small clearing, lined by immensely tall trees. Light filtered down through their branches, dappling the grass in a golden hue. In the center of the clearing sat Tobias, with the biggest smile on hi face. Surrounding him were a checkered sheet and a larger wicker basket. Rachel gasped. _A picnic!_ Tobias looked up at her.

"What kept you?" he asked, smiling. 

Rachel laughed. "I'm here now."

Tobias patted the ground next to him. 

'Sit."

Rachel sat next to Tobias sitting as close to him as she could. 

Music started playing softly, subdued by the sound of the gently swaying trees.

"Music?"

"Yep," Tobias answered. "Just a little."

Rachel smiled. 

"Hungry?" Tobias asked, offering a sandwich.

"Yeah, thanks." 

She bit into the sandwich. 

"Mmm, my favorite! How did you know?"

Tobias's smile deepened. "Oh, I have my sources…"

The music increased, and a sugar-sweet voice filled the field.

__

I can't believe you're here with me

An now it seems my world's complete

And I never want this moment to end 

Tobias and Rachel sat in companionable silence, lost in their feelings. 

Rachel looked at him. He looked peaceful and calm, happy. A while back, Rachel was afraid she would never see him happy again. It seemed like he used to think that if he were ever happy something would come and take it away. But now… Rachel laughed softly, Tobias was almost hyperactive, you couldn't wipe the smile off his face. _I swear, he's the only hawk I've ever seen smile,_ she thought 

__

I prayed so many nights that you would come my way

An angle from above to light my darkest day

"What?" Tobias asked.

"Uh?"

"You were looking at me weird."

"I was?" Rachel said, looking innocent. 

Tobias laughed. 

"I was just thinking about you." She admitted. 

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"What were you thinking?"

Rachel smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

Together they laughed. 

__

Sometimes you don't expect that friends 

Can become lovers in the end

Only god knows what the future will bring

So hold me tight and don't let go

'Cos this is love boy, don't you know

And we're gonna be together for eternity

"What else have we got in here?" Rachel asked, rummaging through the basket. She pulled out an entire chocolate mud cake, covered in flakes of white chocolate and oozing with icing. 

"Rachel, I don't like that look in your eyes…"

Rachel just licked her lips. "Want some?" she asked innocently. 

"Sure." Tobias said warily. Jake had warned him about girls and chocolate mud cake. 

__

I finally found what I've been looking for

And now you know I'm going to love you more

Hold me tight because it's always been you.

Tobias ended up with a slice of mud cake. Rachel got the rest. Tobias sighed, stretching out on his back and resting his hands behind his head. Rachel lay down beside him. Together they watched the clouds drift past. 

The sun was just beginning to set. Rachel saw Tobias glance anxiously at his watch. Actually it was Jake's watch, Rachel noticed. Rachel rolled over. Tobias turned and looked at her. Their eyes met. 

"Tobias," Rachel said softly. "This has been the most perfect day in my entire life."

__

I wanna be you're everything and be by your side

For the rest of my life

This love feels the way that a love should be

Look in my eyes and realize there's no disguise

'Cos I'm in love with you. 


End file.
